


Noah Can't Cook

by what_a_nerd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah can't cook, and Ronan doesn't help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah Can't Cook

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 am because I was bored, so it's not that good, but enjoy anyway.  
> Also, it's based off a text post on tumblr but I can't find it at the moment but when I do I'll link it.  
> I just assume that all rich people can't cook, including dead rich people.

Ronan woke up around midday. He walked to the bathroom/kitchen/laundry to find Noah scavenging through the fridge, which surprised Ronan because Noah didn't eat, so he had no reason to be anywhere near the fridge.

"Noah, what the hell are you doing?" Ronan mumbled, only half awake, he still went to the toilet, much to Noah's disgust.

"Could you maybe do that when I'm not in the room," Noah said, turning away from Ronan, then he said, "I thought I'd make lunch for you guys" Noah pulled out some leftovers, probably some take out or a something from their last home cooked meal, whatever it was was covered in aluminum foil.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Ronan asked. "Can't be that hard, I'll just heat this up in the microwave" Noah said, he peeked under the aluminum foil cover, "you like chicken?" he asked.

Ronan shrugged, "I guess" he said, though he wasn't actually that hungry, he just let Noah have his fun.

He walked into the main room/Gansey's bedroom, no one else was in the room, "where's Gansey?" he asked, turning back to Noah, who was putting the chicken in the microwave without taking it's cover off.

"I think he's at Adam's, or maybe Blue's, I can't remember, he said he was going out somewhere" Noah said, punching numbers in.

"You probably should-" Ronan hesitated, really what was the worse that could happen?

"I should probably what?" Noah asked, looking at him expectingly, his hand hovering over the start button.

"Doesn't matter" Ronan said, turning away as Noah press start.

* * *

 When Gansey walked in the front door he was pretty sure he could smell burning, causing him to hurry inside the room.

Inside he found Noah and Ronan sitting on the couch, Noah was rubbing something on Ronan's arm. On closer inspection he saw a burn mark.

"What happened?" Gansey asked, his voice more concerned then angry. Ronan pointed into the bathroom/kitchen, inside he found a wet, black, half melted mess that used to be their microwave, it left him with more questions then answers.

"Noah tried to make lunch by putting aluminum foil in the microwave" Ronan said when he saw Gansey's confused look.

"And you didn't stop him?!"

Ronan simply shrugged, "I didn't think that it would end so badly, not my fault Noah is hopeless at cooking" Ronan said.

He winced as Noah put extra pressure onto his wound, probably wasn't an accident, judging by the smile on Noah's face.

"While I am touched Noah," Gansey said, holding a hand to his heart, "maybe next time you don't burn the place down?" Gansey smiled, Ronan laughed, and Noah darken in embarrassment.


End file.
